


Well Okay Then

by autoschediastic



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 18:57:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autoschediastic/pseuds/autoschediastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Okay?" Gerard's eyes open one after the other. He squints at Ray again. "Okay, as in you're okay with Frank and Mikey using you for prime masturbatory material? Because, like, on the one hand, it's genuine appreciation of your skill, but on the other--"</p><p>"Okay, I can fuck you out of your head," Ray butts in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well Okay Then

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ro_mm_ck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ro_mm_ck/gifts).



The studio stinks like week-old gym sock poured over jock strap with a chaser of armpit. Crammed against Ray's side, Gerard's adding a fine bouquet of unwashed hair and Marlboro Red to the dingy atmosphere. It's just the two of them now--Mikey stumbled off around midnight, Otter and Frank about fifteen minutes later crowing about raiding the Way's stellar and now unguarded stash of illegal substances--and it's actually really nice hanging out here on the floor. Gerard sung, screamed and talked himself hoarse over an hour ago, but it's only in the last ten minutes that he's gone silent, watching as Ray plays and replays the bridge for the song they've been working on all night.

"So fuckin' good," Gerard croaks as the last note fades, groping for a bottle of Diet Coke that's mostly cheap rum. He takes a long swig, wincing as it hits his raw throat. "Wish we could nail that fucking intro."

"Frankie's got some pretty sweet ideas about it," Ray says, shifting his legs until his knee cracks.

"Frankie sweetly fucked off," Gerard mumbles around the bottle.

"Frankie knows when to take a break." Considering Frank's the youngest hyperactive shit out of all of them, that's pretty hilarious. Maybe he learned that lesson the hard way in Pencey.

Gerard grins, half his face hidden behind the greasy tangle of his hair. He shakes it out of his eyes, then freezes, wincing. "Ow, motherfucker." He presses his hand awkwardly to his head, bottle still caught in his fingers. "Fuck, that hurts."

"Headache?"

"Feel like my fucking brain's gonna shatter." After taking another couple big mouthfuls, Gerard puts the bottle down and gingerly sits up. He hunches over his lap and starts rubbing his temples. "Gotta get this shit out of it though or I'll never fucking sleep."

"You sleep?" Ray asks lightly.

Gerard snorts. "Right?" He leans back to rest his head gingerly on the wall. "Shoulda fucked off with Frankie."

"And got fucked up with Frankie?" At Gerard's sloppy giggle, Ray shakes his head. "I don't know, man, you sound at least a little fucked up."

Gerard squints one eye at the bottle of rum and coke and shrugs.

"You definitely look fucked up." Carefully setting the guitar aside, Ray tucks the pick in his pocket and gestures at his knee. "C'mere."

"Can't drink," Gerard grumbles, turning a grab for the bottle into a sideways slump onto Ray's thigh. "Tell me about the bridge again."

"In a minute," Ray says, setting his fingers to Gerard's temples and rubbing slowly. The layer of grease in Gerard's hair makes it smooth and easy. It's a good thing he's a creative genius and giving Ray the chance of a lifetime with this band or his grime would be a hell of a lot grosser than it is. It probably helps that beneath the funk, he's a pretty cool guy, too. "Maybe tomorrow."

"But it's in my head _now _," Gerard whines. The tiny furrow between his brows clings stubbornly. Ray stretches his fingers out, smoothing it away with gentle pressure. Gerard shifts and sighs, another tiny fraction of tension bleeding out of him. "Almost as good as weed."__

__"Insert magic fingers joke here?"_ _

__Gerard honks out a laugh. "Insert fingers," he says, crooked grin stretching wider as he settles down again, head growing heavier on Ray's thigh. He snickers like he's been spending way too much time with Frank. "Head rubs."_ _

__Ray snickers along because head jokes are pretty much always funny-- _he's_ definitely been spending too much time with Frank--and digs his fingers back in the messy tangle of Gerard's hair. Getting Gerard to work on stuff for the band isn't hard. Lyrics, posters, dumpster diving outside bigger, brighter studios at midnight for a slightly less-thrashed cable, he's up for it. It's getting him to stop and breathe for a minute that takes effort. Right now, with Gerard's eyelids fluttering closed and his breathing gone slow and steady, Ray's feeling pretty damn accomplished._ _

__And maybe a little lulled, too. He's got a good rhythm going, kinda hypnotic. Gerard shivers when Ray drags blunt nails over his scalp from the base of his skull to his temples, then sighs when the scrape turns to a firm press of fingers._ _

__"This is great," Gerard mumbles. His fingers give an aborted twitch in the direction of the Coke bottle. "It'd be better if you could fuck me out of my head, y'know? Shut it all down. But this is great, too."_ _

__Ray's brain stutters in a tiny hop-skip-jump to match the hitch of his fingers. "You're way more fucked than you let on. What the hell's in that Coke?"_ _

__"Coke," Gerard snickers, then stops short, squinting up at Ray with one eye. "Wait, what d'you mean, way more fucked? That could've been a genuine come-on, fucker!"_ _

__Ray gives him a long, steady look._ _

__"I'm an equal-opportunity fuck," Gerard insists. He jabs a finger at Ray's face. "Don't think I'm the only one! Frankie's jerked off thinking about you playing guitar."_ _

__"Frankie's _what_?" Ray chokes out._ _

__"Yeah," says Gerard, nodding sagely, his eyes slipping shut. "I think Mikes has, too, but he won't tell me."_ _

__No matter which direction Ray approaches that, it sorta implies Frank _has_ told him. Which is not a conversation Ray is going to even attempt to imagine._ _

__"Anyway," Gerard says, waving a casual hand, "head rubs."_ _

__"Okay," Ray says, his hand resting limply in the crook of Gerard's neck. He shifts a fraction so it's more like a loose hold. Gerard doesn't move. "I mean." Ray's gut swoops as he lifts his thumb to brush the curve of Gerard's jaw. " _Okay_ ," he says, "I mean, okay."_ _

__"Okay?" Gerard's eyes open one after the other. He squints at Ray again. "Okay, as in you're okay with Frank and Mikey using you for prime masturbatory material? Because, like, on the one hand, it's genuine appreciation of your skill, but on the other--"_ _

__"Okay, I can fuck you out of your head," Ray butts in._ _

__Gerard pops up onto his elbows, the left one nearly nailing Ray right in the nuts. "Are you fucking with me?"_ _

__"No?" What Ray's doing is trying not to seriously consider Frank's possible motivations for making him go over that one riff again and again and again, while simultaneously propositioning their lead singer for sex. Or maybe he's accepting his lead singer's proposition, he's not sure._ _

__"Cool," Gerard says, and rolls over onto his hands and knees. "I've always wanted to fuck in a studio. And a confessional. I guess both are pretty cliché, but I still really love the idea. Probably because they're cliché." He clambers to his feet and turns around in a tight circle. "Up against the wall good with you?"_ _

__"Sure?" Ray clears his throat and awkwardly pushes up off the floor. "I mean, sure. Yes," he says, and Gerard grins, stepping in fast and close. Ray's back hits the wall._ _

__Gerard says, "Awesome," and plants both hands on the wall, too, penning Ray in. "D'you want me to blow you first? I kinda want to just get fucked, but I should, yeah," he says, leaning in closer and closer until Ray's gearing up for what looks like is gonna be some serious Coke-flavoured tongue action, and then Gerard's gone, down on his knees tugging open Ray's jeans. "While I've got the chance, right?" He smiles, bright and happy, as he worms a hand in to get at Ray's junk. Ray's knees lock. Gerard makes a short, considering noise, says, "Hang on," and yanks Ray's jeans down instead. Shaking hair out of his face, he goes after Ray's shorts, too, and then Ray's standing in the middle of the studio with his fucking pants down and Gerard's face in his crotch._ _

__"Wow, okay," Ray says. That happened fast._ _

__"Fuck, tell me about it," Gerard mumbles out of one side of his mouth. He's got both hands on Ray's hips like he's framing Ray's junk, and he's staring at it exactly like he was staring at the bridge they were working on, intense and determined and maybe slightly overwhelmed. He blinks a couple times and glances up. "You're fucking huge, that's so great."_ _

__"Thanks," Ray says politely, pretty much a knee-jerk response, and way better than busting out with how he's not actually all that hard yet. It's not like he hasn't had that kind of compliment before, or like he's heard it so many times it's _boring_ , but he's never heard it sound so sincere. Like Gerard's honestly happy for them both that Ray's packing. "I was going to ask if you were sure, once you, y'know, but, uh--"_ _

__"Yeah, fuck, of course I'm sure! This is gonna be awesome." Gerard nods fast a couple times, a lot like he does when he's writing lyrics--this is seriously going to mess with Ray's concentration once they get back to that, holy shit--and then he's got a hand on Ray's cock, angling it for his mouth._ _

__Ray breathes, "Shit," and grabs onto Gerard's shoulder, like somehow he forgot the part where _want me to blow you_ translates to his dick in Gerard's mouth. And then it is. Right in there, no tentative lick or a couple seconds hesitation when how big he is really hits the person about to go down on him. It's all sudden tight, wet heat, and if it weren't for the wall, Ray's ass would be on the floor._ _

__Gerard pulls off with a gasp. "Sorry," he says, voice thick. "I got kinda excited, didn't mean to get you with my teeth. You okay?"_ _

__"No," says Ray, and Gerard's eyes go wide. "Your teeth, I mean. You didn't. You just." He huffs out a laugh. "Wow."_ _

__"Wow," Gerard repeats, the concerned crook of his mouth turning slowly sly, "as in, wow, Gee, that was amazing?" He leans in close, his lips brushing the damp head of Ray's cock. "Do it again, that kind of amazing?"_ _

__Ray gives saying yes and please an honest shot, and maybe okay because that one worked out pretty good for him last time, but he's too busy concentrating really hard on not crushing Gerard's collarbone as Gerard gives his cock a delicate little lick to manage it. He's pretty sure Gerard gets the idea, though. Either way, the next thing he knows, his cock's halfway down Gerard's throat and Gerard's making this kinda happy surprised noise about it, like he's not the one who just fucking _put_ it there._ _

__"Not that I'm, uh--" Ray starts. Some of Gerard's hair gets stuck to his cock when Gerard pulls back to give the head a quick, hard suck. " _Fuck_. Uh, not complaining," he tries, spitting words out in a rush as he tucks Gerard's hair back with his fingers, and then he just leaves his hand there, cradling the base of Gerard's skull, "I'm definitely not, but I thought you wanted me to fuck you?"_ _

__Gerard pulls back to give the shaft a kiss. "I do," he mumbles, grinning at the shiver that goes through Ray's belly. He swoops down like he's going for another deep-throat, and then he stops short, blinking up at Ray. "Wait, yeah. _Yeah_. I want _you_ to fuck me. Here." He shuffles around on his knees, grabbing at the hand Ray's got braced on the wall to shove it in his hair along with the other one. "Okay, your turn, go."_ _

__Ray stares down at him. Gerard's not exactly a big guy, but down there on his knees, his head in Ray's hands, he seems even smaller than he is. For sure not vulnerable. He's too relaxed for that, with his lips softly parted and already rubbed a little red, and a look in his eyes like he knows Ray's going to do exactly what Gerard wants him to._ _

__Swallowing hard, Ray says, "You want me to--"_ _

__"Fuck my face, yeah," Gerard says. He hooks his fingers casually in the sagging front pockets of Ray's jeans. He opens his mouth like he's going to add some direction or something, but doesn't say anything right away. While Ray waits patiently for him to find the right wording, he tugs impatiently on Ray's jeans._ _

___Oh_. He's not planning on saying anything at all._ _

__"Jesus Christ." Ray's gaze hooks on Gerard's. He tries to glance away, not wanting to make this something it isn't--just a favour, just a fuck, just _something_ \--but there's nowhere else he wants to look. The slide of his cock over Gerard's lips catches his attention for a second or two, but then Gerard moans, soft and shameless and honest, and Ray's got to watch the way his eyes slip shut like Ray's dick filling his mouth is the sweetest thing he's ever tasted._ _

__On anybody else, it'd be a total act. But there's nothing about Gerard that's ever a put-on. He's as raw as his lyrics, as driven as the chords Ray strings together to keep up with him, and if the look on his face says he wants Ray to fuck it, really fuck it, then Ray believes it._ _

__Ray almost wishes he could feel guilty over how easy it is pull back and hold Gerard's head still so he can go harder, just a little deeper. There's a tiny twinge over how much more this is gonna fuck up Gee's voice, then a bigger thrill over hearing exactly what that's going to sound like._ _

__"Sometimes," Ray says, "sometimes I feel like a shit over the, heh, shit that goes through my mind." He doesn't have a sweet clue why he's even bothering to talk--he can barely breathe through how good Gerard is at this, lips tight and tongue firm and his body stupidly, ridiculously relaxed in Ray's hold--but the words are there. "Right now, I mean, what I'm thinking about you right now."_ _

__Gerard makes an interested noise. It sounds a lot like his _your cock is down my throat_ noise. Or maybe Gerard's interest is in the way he's opened his eyes again, watching Ray as Ray struggles to keep his thrusts long and steady the way Gerard seems to want._ _

__"I swear I don't go around with a porn star soundtrack in my head," Ray promises, then sucks in a sharp breath when Gerard hums a laugh. "But when you said--" Gerard makes that noise again, more like an invitation this time, making Ray's hands tighten in his hair. "When you said," Ray tries again, but it's no good. He's in it now. Fucking Gee for real, and trying to push deeper every time. And Gerard takes it, takes it and _takes it_ , until he doesn't anymore. He chokes and shoves Ray back, hands on Ray's hips to pin him to the wall._ _

__"Sorry, sorry," Ray says in a rush, wiping away the spit smeared down Gerard's chin._ _

__Gerard grabs Ray's hand and shakes it. He's got tears caught in the corners of his eyes. "No, no. You what, when I said what?"_ _

__"What?" Ray can't stop looking at the red flush splashed over Gerard's cheeks and all down his throat._ _

__"You were gonna say something awesome, I know it." Absently, Gerard knuckles at his jaw, like it aches. Ray tries to bite back a groan, which doesn't work at all. Gerard hikes up an interested eyebrow. "See, like that. Whatever you thought just then, you gotta share."_ _

__Ray doesn't share. Sure, he's okay with some dirty talk here and there, but the kind where it's about the person he's with. How sexy they are, how much he loves when they do that thing with their tongue, the mostly boring, expected kind of dirty talk. The _safe_ kind. The kind that isn't opening up his mouth to say, "I was thinking about how much you're going to feel that later."_ _

__"This?" Gerard asks, touching his jaw again, "or this?" He draws his thumb in a long, lazy line down his throat. He lets his hand rest at the base as he tilts his head up, lets Ray watch his throat move as he swallows._ _

__"Fuck, Gee--"_ _

__"Because that's the fun part," Gerard says. He moves to stand and Ray sticks a hand out to help him. "Ray," he drawls, and grins. "That's the _best_ part. You should tell me all about it."_ _

__Heat prickles up the back of Ray's neck. "I was gonna just show you?"_ _

__"You were gonna do it to me," Gerard corrects, still grinning. He fumbles at his belt, glancing eagerly between it and Ray and back again. "Now you're gonna do it to me and tell me at the same time, right? 'Cause I really want you to." Belt hanging open, he wrenches at his zip and wriggles his jeans down, underwear tugged askew until he yanks those down too. The hem of his t-shirt catches on his cock when he straightens up. Nudging that away, he casually wraps a hand around his dick as he toes his way out of one grubby sneaker. He tries to do the same move to get one foot free of his jeans, and mostly succeeds, stumbling into Ray and rolling off to the side before Ray can steady him. "Grabbing's cool," he says as he settles with his arms folded against the wall, t-shirt rucked up in one fist. "Like, my hair and stuff."_ _

__"Stuff?" Ray echoes._ _

__Gerard scoots out from the wall a few steps, lifting his ass high. "In my bag. Uh, left pocket. Probably."_ _

__"No, I-- Never mind," says Ray, heading for Gerard's bag in the corner. A couple times he glances over his shoulder, just checking that Gerard's actually there, and Gerard's watching him._ _

__"My ass, too," Gerard casually goes on. "And my dick, obviously I'm not gonna complain about you touching that. Or if you want to, like, grab my hips and really haul me back on yours while we're going at it, that's good."_ _

__Ray's got what's he's pretty sure is a packet of sex club lube in one hand, a Magnum in the other, and serious doubts that he's going to get to use either if Gerard doesn't shut up. He jams the lube packet between his teeth and rips into the condom, taking care of that as quickly and with as little hand-cock contact as possible. Gerard's watching him do that, too._ _

__"Sexy," Gerard says. He gestures at his mouth. "Like you're all-- Oh hey, you probably don't need to finger me, it's cool."_ _

__Ray looks doubtfully at his ass. It's not Ray's ego talking here. And Gerard's got a pretty good ass, round and--and fuck, now he's thinking about watching his cock sink into it and he's got to give himself a careful squeeze._ _

__"Yeah, no, just like." Gerard waves a hand vaguely. "Slap a little on me and go."_ _

__The packet's opened and Ray's fingers are glistening in the studio lights before it really hits him where he's about to put them. "Don't complain," he says. "You got to blow me."_ _

__"I did," Gerard says, kinda dreamily. "Barely fit in my mouth."_ _

__"Yeah, so." Ray rubs his fingertips together, then carefully slides them between the cheeks of Gerard's ass. "Don't complain," he repeats, and sinks one finger in maybe a little too fast, but it does the job of keeping Gerard quiet. Or not quiet so much as at least the noise he makes isn't a word. The urge to really open Gerard up is there but Ray ignores it. All he wants-- "All I want is to know what you feel like without the rubber, okay, that's all I'm doing."_ _

__Gerard groans low in his throat, his body clenching tight for a split-second. "Okay, yeah. Fuck." He goes up on his toes and pushes back. "It's good, right? You're gonna love it."_ _

__"You too," Ray says, but it doesn't come out sounding smooth and flippant like Gerard. It sounds more like Ray's in over his head._ _

__"Fuck yeah, I am," Gerard says. He eases back down on his feet as Ray's finger slips free, still staring down over his shoulder to watch as Ray slicks up, calm and cool while Ray's fighting the shakes. A good fuck is a good fuck, and with the way Gerard's running his mouth--with the way Gerard _is_ \--Ray's got no doubts that's what this is gonna be, but even that doesn't explain why Ray's excited and fumbling like he's fifteen all over again. "Now, yeah. Now is good."_ _

__"Okay," Ray says, and fuck, he's never going to feel the same way about that word again. "Okay, yeah. Now." He stares at his hand wrapped around his own cock, head poised shiny-slick to sink into Gerard's ass. He really isn't all that in to porn, no more than the next guy, anyway, but he can't resist the urge to rub a little, see what impatient, eager noise comes out of Gerard next. Gerard jokes about his addictive personality, and Ray gets that, he does. Music's like a high, and sometimes a high's like music. But he gets that Gee's a little addictive, too._ _

__Addictive like the moan that turns grateful as Ray grabs Gerard's hip to steady him and pushes. Like the way Gerard tenses up, stopping Ray in his tracks, then just _melts_ back into Ray on a ragged sigh. "Like that," he says, his hand on Ray's, holding tight. "All of it, don't stop."_ _

__Dumbly, Ray says, "Okay," and fuck, he's got to find a new fucking word. Okay got him into Gerard's band, now it's getting him into Gerard's _ass_ , and he's gotta save the power of a simple okay up for the next awesome deal that comes along. He mumbles, "Alright," under his breath and concentrates on working his cock into Gerard inch by slow, dizzying inch. _ _

__"Yeah, s'good," Gerard says, curving his spine and rolling his hips in some amazing combination that makes Ray's brain short out like a busted amp. He's still trying to regain basic motor control when Gerard does it again, and again, fucking himself back onto Ray's cock until Ray's got to tug his hand off it so Gerard can settle flush against him. Gerard's got his head bowed, panting heavily, while Ray stands there like an idiot petting his hip._ _

__"Wow," Gerard croaks._ _

__Ray's pretty sure that's not his cue to move. He really wants to move. Gerard is tight and hot and just barely slick inside, and Ray's already all the way in him but he wants to get deeper. "Can I--"_ _

__"Yeah, yes, go," Gerard says, doing that spine-hip thing again, and shivering weirdly, like he's not ready for it at all, "and for fuck's sake, hold me down, okay, you're so fucking big and I'm gonna fucking-- _fuck_."_ _

__Ray clamps an arm around Gerard's waist, tugging him back before he gets too far. Gerard hisses a curse, then a vicious yes that cuts off when Ray sinks back into him. It's not fast but it's not easy, either; Gerard's way too tight for that. It's _good_ , though, good in that way where Ray's whole body shudders._ _

__"Oh god, oh fuck," Gerard says, a couple times over, hoarse and breathless, as Ray does it again. He starts squirming like he's testing Ray's hold, stills when Ray tightens his grip, then starts squirming all over again the second Ray tries to get some distance between them. It's _killing_ Ray. He's so hard, he feels _huge_ inside Gerard, and he wants to fuck._ _

__"Gerard," he starts, "I can't," and Gerard cuts him off, blurting, "Yeah, yeah, okay, turn me around."_ _

__Pulling out is the absolute last thing Ray wants to do. But he grits his teeth and does it, his knees threatening to buckle as Gerard finally slides along the whole length of his cock. He's got to bow his head, sag against Gerard and just breathe for a minute, ignoring how Gerard's twitching and shifting under him, muttering._ _

__Until Gerard says, " _Ray_ ," and all it sounds like is need. Ray grunts and picks himself up, barely managing a half-step back to give Gerard some space before Gerard is twisting around, arms dropping around Ray's neck and one leg hooked awkwardly on Ray's hip. "You can lift me up, right? Just like." His hands twitch, caught in Ray's hair. _ _

__"Yes," Ray says, not even thinking, just getting a hand under Gerard's knee to brace him and fumbling around for a handful of incredibly frustrating seconds while he tries to figure out how to get Gerard's other leg up without crushing Gerard into the wall when it turns out Gerard doesn't give a shit about being crushed at all. Ray's got his arms and hands full of Gerard, his dick rubbing up between Gerard's ass cheeks but not fucking in him, and he's seriously considering dropping Gerard on the floor and apologizing after they both get off when Gerard worms an arm between them to get Ray's cock in just the right place so he can sink in and in and _in_ before finally, fucking finally, he can pull almost all the way back and do it again._ _

__"Oh fuck yeah," Gerard says, grabbing up a tight fistful of Ray's hair. "Yeah, yeah, _go_."_ _

__Ray could point out that they absolutely had something workable before Gerard insisted they change the whole thing up, but the same as with the music, he's right. It's harder this way, Ray's really got to work for it, and it's worth it. Gerard's folded up and caught between him and the wall, clutching and panting as Ray fucks into him slow and hard and steady, then faster, a little more, until the slap of skin is downed out by Gerard's crackling voice. The small sane sliver left of Ray's brain warns him that he should maybe slow down, that Gerard's taking it as hard as Ray can give it. But the rest of him gets stuck there: Gerard _is_ taking it. Like Gerard's gonna fucking kill him if he stops._ _

__Ray's gonna have to stop soon. He's gonna come._ _

__"Gee," he says._ _

__"Yeah, yeah," says Gerard, digging chewed-blunt nails into Ray's shoulder._ _

__"Gee," Ray tries, "fuck, Gerard, I'm-- Sorry, I'm gonna--"_ _

__"Yeah, yes--" Gerard's eyes fly wide open. " _No_."_ _

__Ray slows down, as if that's gonna actually help at this point, but Gerard says, "No," again and tugs frantically at Ray's hair. "Don't, don't. Keep going."_ _

__"Gonna come," Ray warns, not caring that it sounds more like a whine. He tries going slow but hard, really fucking hard, each thrust jarring a sharp grunt out of Gerard. It takes some of the edge off but not enough._ _

__"You said, you said you'd fuck me outta my head," Gerard pants out, fighting to keep his head up and failing. He doesn't even wince at the loud thunk it makes against the wall. "You said you would. Ray. Ray, you said," and it pretty much sounds like he's out of his head already. "Just-- Just keep going. Please, okay?"_ _

__Ray grits his teeth against the _okay_ that wants to come spilling off his tongue. His thighs are burning, he can taste sweat on his lips, and there's a sharp, biting sting in his shoulder where Gerard won't let go. He focuses on all of that instead of the tight, tight heat clutching at him, or Gerard's broken but constant _please, Ray, Ray, please_. Slow lasts about thirty seconds longer than Ray thought it would, and then it's hard and frantic, Gerard's voice pitching from demand to plea to demand again. And Ray holds on, he holds out, right up until he thinks he's actually going to make it and then out of fucking nowhere it hits him. He comes so hard it's like his whole brain whites out and somehow, Gerard's voice gets through to him. Gerard urges him on, just lets rip with the dirtiest fucking shit Ray's ever heard to keep him going, and Ray does, shallow and unsteady and almost not even worth it except for the way Gerard finally goes to pieces._ _

__Gerard bucks when he comes, and it shouldn't be more than a blip with the way he's folded up, no leverage to get any real power behind it, but it's still enough to make Ray stumble. Ray can't see his face behind the scraggly tangle of his hair and reaches to push it back without thinking. Gerard skids a couple inches down the wall, crying out when Ray's dick gets rudely yanked from him. The sudden shock of cold air knocks some sense back into Ray and he slaps his hand back, struggling to brace Gerard's weight and get inside him again at the same time._ _

__"Sorry," Ray says, fumbling around, who the fuck leaves a guy hanging right in the middle of orgasm, Jesus Christ, "sorry, sorry, I--" and there, _there_ , he's not too soft yet, and Gerard's fucked loose, so it's both really, really easy and incredibly fucking hard to get back in to let Gerard ride it out on his cock._ _

__By the time he's done, there's a giant wet spot smeared all over the front of Ray's t-shirt, and Ray is seriously ready to fall over. He needs his dick back right now or the soft heat of Gerard still on it is gonna fucking kill him._ _

__Ray says, "I gotta," and Gerard, face smushed against Ray's shoulder, mumbles, "Yeah, okay." Ray eases out as carefully as he can and it's still too much. His knees go right out from under him. He takes Gerard down for the ride and ends up splayed flat on his back on the floor with Gerard in a heap on top of him. Ray stares at the spots dancing on the ceiling and breathes._ _

__Eventually, Gerard blearily picks his head up. He blinks a couple times and says, "Thanks."_ _

__Ray grunts. Gerard's knee got him in right in the gut._ _

__Gerard starts squirming around again, and Ray's about to tell him he's worse than fucking Frankie up there except that might be awkward when they've both still got their dicks out and Ray's is going soft in an extremely well-used condom, when Gerard manages to scoot up a couple inches and put his mouth square on Ray's._ _

__Ray blinks at the impressive snarl of Gerard's hair directly in his line of vision. He opens his mouth slightly, unsure, but Gerard doesn't push it. Gerard kisses just his lips, softly sweet and completely jarring after the dirtiest fuck of Ray's life._ _

__"I mean," Gerard says, pulled back just far enough to speak, "thanks."_ _

__"You're welcome," Ray manages, and wonders if it's a good time to tack _anytime_ on the end. Gerard's got that earnest look on his face again._ _

__"Thanks," Gerard says again, and like the third time's the charm, settles with his head pillowed on Ray's chest and passes out cold. This time when Ray pushes tangled hair out of his face, he doesn't stir._ _

__"Okay," Ray says, and reaches for the bottle of Coke rolled under an empty guitar stand._ _


End file.
